


Memorial Day

by paynesgrey



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, Summer Mini Challenge, who-contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kate Lethbridge-Stewart summons the Doctor for a special event.





	Memorial Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Military" theme at who_contest. Also using this for the "See" prompt for the Summer Mini Challenge. Spoilers for the Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors' timelines, as well as mention of the Fifth's timeline in "Mawdryn Undead".

They gathered together on a clear day in September outside the Tower of London. Underneath their feet in the underground chambers lay UNIT’s headquarters, and as the Doctor remembered, the dwelling of the Black Archive that held so much of her history.

 

Today was not about the Doctor; however, and she was glad of it. Kate had summoned her, picked up her TARDIS, and brought her to this location for a more sober intention.

 

Together with Kate, Osgood, Bonnie and a few other UNIT personnel and officers, they stood in the newly erected courtyard inside the inner ward of the Tower, near the entry point to UNIT HQ below. 

 

The smell of lilac hit the Doctor’s nose, and she appreciated the well-groomed garden for the event. She watched as Kate stepped toward a large looming shape covered by a red canvas tarp.

 

“Are you ready?” Osgood asked her, and Kate turned briefly with a small smile and a curt nod. Everyone watched as she pulled the canvas from the towering shape. 

 

Many gasped at the sight of it, and the Doctor laughed lightly. “Oh, oh, that’s brilliant!” she said, and everyone began clapping.

 

Kate stayed at the unveiled figure, an accurate and masterfully sculpted figure of her late father in bronze. Her face glowed and the Doctor couldn’t help but watch Kate’s expression.

 

“Oh, mum, it’s lovely,” said Bonnie next to her sister Osgood. Though it was easier now to tell them apart. Osgood wore the bow tie, and Bonnie was now wearing a black blazer with a red silk interior. 

 

“A fitting tribute to a great man and an even better friend,” the Doctor said, staring at the face of the statue and suddenly missing her friend very much. 

 

“Indeed, and one of the best soldiers to serve her majesty and the world,” Kate said, and she turned to the silent crowd who was watching her. “I suppose you all want me to say something. What could be said about Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart that you don’t already know or haven’t already heard?” she asked them.

 

“I know!” the Doctor said. “I think this event could be even better if we exchanged stories of the Brigadier! Now, I’ll go first. There was this time where I came upon the Brig - well, two Brigadiers actually, haha, six years apart and drawn into a strange temporal event with immortal aliens and three young companions. Poor Brigadier, we tried so hard to not have his two selves meet past and present, but instead it was a big mess…” The Doctor went on, and everyone listened to her with interest. 

 

Kate was able to tell her own stories of her father, but it was the Doctor who had the most memories to share with them. The Doctor took over the ceremony, and Kate didn’t seem to mind. She was happy to hear stories of her father while standing next to his statue, and everyone else was entranced to hear the Doctor’s tales of the Brig for the first time.

 

A cool breeze fluttered against Kate’s skin, and the Doctor was interrupted by a flock of birds. 

 

“Ah, looks like the batteries have been changed!” the Doctor said idly, and the Osgoods shared a mirthful look. “It seems I have gone on too long.”

 

“You could never do that about my father,” Kate said. “But Doctor, if you wouldn’t mind one doing one last thing for me. For him.”

 

The Doctor nodded. “Anything for you both.” The Doctor pulled out her sonic screwdriver and activated it near the plaque that displayed the Brigadier’s name. It lit up with a red glowing frame around the plaque and then turned a bright blue. The Doctor’s sonic turned off and the plaque went quiet, going into sleep mode. “There, now wherever you take Unit HQ into the future, this statue will go with you.”

 

Kate looked pleased. “I’m sure you’d like to be on your way, but would you like to stay for tea? I’d like to catch up from the last time we saw each other.”

 

The Doctor cocked her head. “Well, I could use a cuppa.”

 

Kate motioned to one of the UNIT soldiers and he left quickly after a salute. Other officers began to disperse, going back to their posts and duties at HQ. When the tea arrived, the four of them were left, sipping their tea and looking up at the statue in a long quiet moment.

 

The sun began to set into the rose-colored horizon, and the birds around the Tower became quiet. Kate stared at the stature of her father as the Doctor filled them into her adventures - well, as much as the Doctor wanted to reveal.

 

Kate listened as the Doctor put down her tea cup and rose from her seat on a bench. “Well, I must be going.”

 

“We’ll have Cadet Bigsby bring your TARDIS around to the front,” Kate said, still remaining in her seat. She didn’t get up to see the Doctor off, but she did summon her cadet to start working on towing the TARDIS outside the Tower.

 

“Thank you,” the Doctor said, and she looked up one more time at the statue with a smile. She placed a hand over the plaque and touched it affectionately. “Goodbye, old friend.”

 

“Doctor, don’t be a stranger!” Osgood and Bonnie said together, looking mildly sad that she was leaving. The Doctor nodded at them both before turning away.

 

The Doctor began walking waving her hand at them. “That would be a rare visit. See you next time the world needs me.”

 

“Always,” Kate whispered as she watched the Doctor go. She was sure the Doctor heard her. She looked back at the statue of her father and felt that sense of pride. He really did deserve this statue, and it was long overdue to memorialize him.

 

She knew that somewhere, somehow, he was with her in spirit even without this statue. He watched over them all at UNIT, and this statue just solidified that notion even more for her.

 

And whenever and wherever the Doctor went, a part of the Brig was watching her too, of that Kate was certain.

 

END


End file.
